Disappointment
by VanInBlack
Summary: What happens when Dave's parents find out about their son's relationship with Aaron Hotchner? 2nd sequel to 'Let Me Give You A Hand'; Promotional fic for the Profiler's Choice Fanfiction Awards.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story follows my previous Hotch/Rossi fics 'Let Me Give You A Hand' and 'A Secret Revealed'. You don't need to know those stories to understand the context, although I certainly won't mind, if you read those, too. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Not my characters… **_

* * *

**Disappointment  
**Chapter 1

* * *

„My parents invited me to brunch tomorrow," Dave told Aaron as the two plus Jack were walking back to their cars from the soccer field after Jack's game. "They insist I bring my new love."

"You ready to tell them about us?" Aaron asked.

"I don't want to keep it a secret from them any longer, you know," Dave replied, smiling at him.

They had already talked about this a couple of times since the start of their relationship. Aaron knew Dave was hesitant when it came to going public and he understood where his lover was coming from, but was also eager to finally meet his parents.

Dave was always telling the most wonderful stories about them, about what it was like growing up as the only son of second-generation Italian-Americans. It was obvious how much they meant to him.

He also mentioned on more than one occasion how much they would love to become grandparents and Aaron wondered if they would be willing to take over that role for his son. His own parents had passed away before Jack's birth and Haley's parents lived too far away for regular visits.

Having spoken with Dave about this, he was glad that his partner agreed with him, not that Aaron expected it to be different.

"They'll be happy to finally have a grandchild they can spoil rotten," Dave had said.

There had been a slight trace of doubt in his voice, though. Aaron had noticed it, but hadn't called him out on it, wondering if maybe he'd just imagined it.

Upon asking Dave what his parents would say if they learned their thrice married, seemingly heterosexual son was in love with another man, Dave had tried to assure him that they'd be happy for him. However, there had been the same, barely noticeable reluctance when he'd spoken.

"They've been nagging me about meeting you for a while now, you know that," Dave continued, getting his car keys out of his pockets.

"But they still don't know that I'm a man, correct?"

"They've always supported me in whatever I did. Even with marriages number two and three. Why would it be any different now?"

Aaron was about to comment on how he knew that this was exactly what Dave was afraid of, but Dave turned away and focused of Jack.

The boy was walking next to them, unusually quiet, with his head hanging. His team had lost by one last minute goal, even though they, and especially Jack, had played really well.

"You did a fantastic job today, champ," Dave told him, kneeling down to Jack.

"We should have won. We were better than them," Jack sniffed.

"Next time you'll win again. You did have a lot of fun, though, didn't you?"

Jack nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

"See? That's what counts. I'm really proud of you, son. Next time you'll have more luck."

Jack reached out and gave Dave a big hug, looking significantly more cheerful again.

"So, how about an excursion to McDonald's for lunch?" Dave suggested, getting up, a groan echoing his protesting knees.

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed and dashed ahead with Mudgie in tow.

Dave's dog had long since become the family dog and was with them for every soccer game.

Aaron took Dave's hand and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks. You always know how to cheer him up."

They reached the car, too, and helped Jack and Mudgie in. Aaron leaned over and brushed a quick kiss on Dave's lips before opening the door on the passenger side.

Grinning contently, Dave turned to go over to the driver's side, but then froze in his tracks when out of nowhere he found his himself face to face with his parents. Aaron, who was already half seated, stepped out again. He'd seen enough pictures of them to know who these two elderly people were.

One look into their faces and it was clear that they had a) just witnessed their exchange, including the short kiss, and b) they were definitely not happy about it. There was no doubt Dave had noticed it, too.

He just stood there and stared at them.

Aaron was about to just introduce himself, hoping to be able to relief the tension, but Dave's father began to speak before he got the chance.

"You're always telling us about this coaching thing you do, so we thought we'd come by and watch a little. We certainly didn't expect this."

The man's voice was hard and not at all what Dave had told Aaron he normally sounded like.

Father and son continued to glare at each other, ignoring Aaron's presence, while Dave's mother stood there and looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Dave was the first to break the eye contact after several long minutes, turning his look to his mother, his eyes pleading with her to say something.

When she didn't, his whole world crumbled.

This was the reaction he'd feared yet never actually thought he would get from the two people who, besides Aaron and Jack, meant the most to him.

Every time Aaron had asked about what kind of reaction he anticipated from them, there had been this tiny voice in his head that warned him to be careful. He'd hated himself for having those doubts in the people who had raised him, told himself over and over again that he knew them, that they'd always been loving and supportive and the opposite of judgmental. But whoever was talking in his head wouldn't shut up.

And now he wondered if he ever really knew them at all.

As the silence was becoming almost unbearable, Aaron started a new attempt to introduce himself.

Again, Dave's father cut him off.

"We've had enough," he said roughly.

"I hope this is just a mistake, David," Dave's mother added.

Aaron felt the anger build inside him and protectively wrapped an arm around Dave's waist.

"I can assure you that it is not," he stated as calm as possible considering the fact that he felt the desperate urge to smack some sense into them.

Without another word the two elder Rossis turned around and walked away, leaving their shocked and speechless son behind.

* * *

**A/N²: Nominate! Nominate! Nominate! You have 8 days left to get your ballot in for this year's Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards! Go to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum to get all the information and the nomination ballot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappointment**

Chapter 2

* * *

The drive home was tense, to say the least.

Dave drove straight home, without any detours.

"What about McDonald's?" Jack asked timidly when they passed the restaurant without stopping.

"Changed my mind," Dave bit out through clenched teeth, and Jack knew it was probably for the best to keep quiet for a while.

Having witnessed the exchange between Aaron, Dave and these two elderly people, he noticed the sudden change in their mood, although he didn't fully understand what it was all about. He wasn't sure who the couple was, but they did look vaguely familiar to him. Maybe, he wondered, he'd seen them on a photo.

Either way, the boy had already made up his mind and come to the conclusion that he didn't like them very much, because they made his dad and his Uncle Dave angry and sad and him uncomfortable.

.~.~.

When they arrived back at Dave's mansion, the older man slammed the car into park, jumped out and without word stormed inside and disappeared in his study.

Aaron sighed and let Jack and Mudgie out of the SUV. He felt helpless and frustrated. He wanted to reach out and comfort Dave, but knew that his partner needed some space and time to think.

And then there was Jack. The expression on his face spoke volumes about his confusion regarding the situation. Aaron had no doubt his son had seen and heard everything.

And while he had always known that at some point his son would be confronted with people opposing his and Dave's relationship, he would have preferred it happening with random strangers on the street.

Teaching his son how to deal with situations like these was one thing. But how did you explain why parents, who were supposed to love and accept their child unconditionally, were rejecting him for his choice of a partner?

"Go change and wash your hands, buddy," Aaron said to Jack once they were in the house as well. "I'll make you a sandwich."

Jack nodded and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

When he returned, Aaron had fixed him his lunch.

They both sat down at the kitchen island and Aaron knew he didn't have to wait long until Jack was going to ask the questions he'd been dying to ask.

.~.~.

Thirty minutes later, Aaron and Jack were deeply engrossed in their conversation, Dave came out of his study.

"I'm going for a walk," he barked and took Mudgie's leash, whistling for his dog. "Come on boy."

With that he was out of the door again.

"Maybe we should talk to his Mom and Dad again?" Jack wondered aloud.

Aaron agreed, having had the same idea already. Perhaps the first shock had worn off and they would be more receptive to a rational, clearing conversation.

He took his phone from his jeans pocket and went through his contact list. Dave had given him his parents' number years ago, back when he'd returned to active duty, so he could quickly notify them in case something happened to him.

Dave's mother answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

Aaron took a deep breath and began to speak as calmly as he could.

"Ma'am, this is Aaron Hotchner, we've met earl-"

The call disconnected before he could even finish his sentence.

With an angry sigh, Aaron threw his phone on the counter. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from cursing out loudly in front of his son.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, buddy. Seems they're not interested in talking right now."

Jack reached his arms out to his father, who pulled him into a tight hug and onto his lap. They stayed like that for some long moments, then Jack raised his head and spoke again.

"You know, if his parents don't like Uncle Dave anymore, we'll just have to love him more so he won't have to be sad."

"That we will, son," Aaron replied, ruffling Jack's hair.

.~.~.

They didn't see or hear from Dave for the rest of the afternoon.

When he hadn't returned by their usual supper time at seven o'clock, Aaron was beginning to get a bit worried. He flipped his phone open to call him the moment Dave and Mudgie finally walked through the front door.

The dog trudged into the kitchen, hungry after their long day out.

Jack was playing in his room – one of Dave's former guest rooms that he had remodeled for his quasi-son right after their first weekend at his cabin out in Little Creek.

Aaron watched Dave fix a bowl of food for his dog.

Then Dave grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen island, his back turned to Aaron.

"Brunch is canceled tomorrow."

"You talked to your parents?" Aaron wanted to know.

Dave shook his head, but didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to the den.

Aaron sighed and followed him a moment later. He found him standing in front of the fire place, staring at the framed photographs he had put up there. Stepping beside him, he waited for Dave to talk to him.

When nothing came, he laid a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Don't shut me out, please."

That was all it took for Dave to lose it. With a brush of his hand he knocked the photo of him with his parents down where it crashed on the floor, before turning to Aaron and slumping into his arms.

Holding on to him, he sobbed into his chest as Aaron kept him in his tight embrace.

That was how Jack found them.

Alarmed by the shattered glass, he came out of his room to see what was going on.

"Dad? Uncle Dave?"

Dave let go of Aaron and quickly wiped the tears off his face, not wanting for Jack to see him cry. Of course Jack couldn't be fooled.

He came over to them and took Dave's hand.

"It's okay to be sad, Uncle Dave," he told him gently. "It's a really mean thing your Mom and Dad did."

He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist as tightly as he could and leaned against him to offer him comfort.

"But you know what? I love you and I will never ever say mean things like that to you."

Dave smiled through his tears. This little boy always knew how to make him feel better, no matter how miserable he was, and he knew that words couldn't express how grateful he was right now and always for Jack's and Aaron's presence in his life.

He scooped Jack up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then held him close against his chest.

"And I love you, kiddo, more than you'll ever know. No matter what you do or say, nothing's ever going to change that."

.~.~.

After a short and relatively quiet dinner, the three watched a movie together. By the time the credits rolled, Jack was fast asleep in Dave's arms. He had insisted on climbing in his uncle's lap so he could give him a lot of hugs, as he said.

With Aaron next to him, their thighs touching and his arm half around his shoulders, half on the backrest of the couch, Dave relished the comfort his two men provided. He sure was going to need it in the upcoming weeks and months.

Now that he appeared to have lost one family, he would have to rely on the other, his own family, a lot more.

They would help him deal with and hopefully overcome the biggest disappointment of his life.

_~The End~_

* * *

_**A/N: Many thanks for the wonderful reviews! I feel I don't say that often enough, but I'm incredibly grateful for each and every one of you for taking the time to leave me a comment (or two, or three, or more ;)). **_

_**You probably guessed it by now, this was not the end of the series. Watch out for more to come! **_

_**Also, I would like to thank those who nominated not one, not two, but THREE of my stories for the Profiler's Choice Awards! 'My Happy Ending' (which is also tied to this series, by the way), 'Let Me Give You A Hand', and 'This Year's Going His Way'. **_

_**This was really a wonderful surprise! **_

_**I was also nominated in the 'Best Reviewer' category. Uhm, I am a tiny bit embarrassed about that, because I feel I don't review nearly as much and as detailed as I should, but still, THANK YOU whoever you are that nominated me! I'm glad you found my comments helpful. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the lengthy A/N, it just had to be said ;).**_

_**Now, don't forget to cast your votes for the Awards! **_


End file.
